


Submissive Yifan Wu

by Kenbean (thecrownedraven)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Kris, Car Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Collars, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, Lewd! Kris, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Power Bottom Kris, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrownedraven/pseuds/Kenbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW oneshots/drabbles of Yifan Wu and any SM artist. Occasional appearances of other groups/Yifan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. Internal Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> The original was posted on Asianfanfics, but I thought I'd post it here too XD. I'll see in which one I'll post more often, because I'm either busy or lazy XD. I'm horrible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A of your OTP is having the biggest internal struggle between wanting to be cute and cuddly with B, or just downright being horny and fucking them senseless.

Kyuhyun blushes red at the sight in front of him. Yifan, still a bit drowsy, is sitting on his bed with only his shirt on. Milky white long legs exposed to the sunlight filtered by the velvet curtains. The hem of his white shirt is tucked in between his legs. Beautiful blonde locks cover his thick eyebrows, enlarging his lovely brown orbs. Pretty little mouth widens as he yawns. Kyuhyun absorbs this seductive image of his lover, hoping for it to burn in his mind. Yifan tilts his head to the side, revealing his slender unmarked neck. He glances over to his stiff boyfriend and flashes him an innocent yet drowsy smile. For a moment, Kyuhyun believed there was an angel seated on his bed.

Yifan gets on his hands and knees and whines, "Come back to bed, Kyu. Let's sleep a bit more."

Kyuhyun was really having an internal struggle. One side was telling him to pounce on Yifan, and smother him with kisses. The other side was telling him to fuck him senseless. Yifan sat himself on his knees, waiting for Kyuhyun. He smiled when Kyuhyun stiffly walked up to him and laid him down. He wondered what he was doing before gasping from embarrassment. Kyuhyun forcefully spread his legs and smirked. Yifan blushed as he tried to hide his lower regions with his shirt. He looked up at Kyuhyun, who pulled him on to his lap. There was unmistakenable hardness poking him, only causing him to be more flustered. He jumped a bit when Kyuhyun's cold hands slipped into his shirt.

"Seducing me with only a shirt on. You aren't quite assertive with your needs," Kyuhyun huskily whispered into his ear. Yifan's blush deepened as he shyly pressed his lips on to Kyuhyun's. The older male chuckles softly as he dominates over his more inexperienced and young lover. Yifan lays back down on his back, his beautiful blonde locks scatter around his flushed face. Kyuhyun hovers over him before beginning with a soft and sweet kiss to ease Yifan's nerves. Yifan wraps his long arms around his older lover's neck and deepens the kiss. Kyuhyun lifted Yifan's shirt up as he bit down on his young lover's plump bottom lip. He moaned softly, giving acess to the intruding tongue as it explores the wet cavern.

Yifan closed his eyes, but he can still feel Kyuhyun's aroused expression looking down on him. He gripped his boyfriend's shirt firmly as his tongue dances with Kyuhyun's. Soft moans escape his lips without even noticing, only arousing Kyuhyun more. Kyuhyun pulls back and a weak and thin line of saliva connects to the two mouths. Yifan opens his eyes, but not completely, making him have a sultry look.

"You're really something, Yifan. One moment, you're a big ball of adorable fluff, the next, you're an oblivious seductive person." Yifan smiled and pressed a kiss on Kyuhyun's nose. Kyuhyun nuzzles Yifan's neck before placing soft kisses on his neck. The soft, quiet moans became louder as he becomes rougher with his kisses. Red marks decorate Yifan's pale white skin, showing to the world that Yifan was already taken.

Kyuhyun removed Yifan's shirt completely. The taller male felt exposed and vulnerable under his lover, who was still fully clothed. He mumbled something incoherent to Kyuhyun, who asked to repeat what he said. Yifan, face completely red, asked, "Can you take your clothes off as well?"

"A bashful and blushing Yifan is the cutest," Kyuhyun laughed softly as he removed his clothes. Yifan pouted and said, "I'm not cute...I'm handsome."

Kyuhyun flashed a mischievous smirk before pinching Yifan's nipple and gently pulling on them. Yifan widened his eyes, gasped loudly, and instinctively gripped the bedsheets. Kyuhyun loved to see Yifan's reactions and how adorable they were. He rubbed his finger against the hard nipple, earning cute moans from the man below him. He noticed Yifan's erection, and took hold of it, smirking when Yifan thrusted upward.

Yifan didn't enjoy being teased, and tried to switch positions. He sat himself on top of Kyuhyun, who stared up at him. He looked down at Kyuhyun's erection and took hold of the base. He smiled innocently before giving a soft, light peck on the leaking member. Kyuhyun released a soft groan as he tried to sit up and get a better view. Yifan decided to be mischievous himself, and gave a long, soft lick up the shaft and stops at the tip. He was content with groans, sighs and a soft _'fuck_ ' Kyuhyun was mumbling. Kyuhyun looked down at Yifan, who was teasing him with his kitten-like licks. He grabbed his hair and forced him to look up. Usually, Yifan didn't like being roughly pulled by his hair, but this time, it was arousing with Kyuhyun's lustful expression. Yifan smirked and took all of him in, slightly regretting at the last moment.

Kyuhyun thrusted up a bit, hitting the back of Yifan's throat. The said male whined before pushing Kyuhyun's hips down. He watched his beautiful lover bob his head up and down, looking up at him in an innocent manner. Yifan pulled moans and gasps from his older boyfriend, boosting his confidence. The lewd slurps and exotic sight had Kyuhyun on cloud nine. He didn't even notice when he came and let his cum into his boyfriend's mouth. But he did see was Yifan seductively swallow it, only letting a few drops escape from the corner of his mouth.

 

Kyuhyun was startled by the sound of his alarm on his phone. He sat up in his bed and noticed a certain region was awake. He blushed as he looked over to his sleeping lover. Yifan turned around and wrapped his long arms' around Kyuhyun's stomach. He groaned drowsily and yawned, "Go back to sleep, there isn't school today, Mr. Cho."

"I know that, but I need you to take care of something for me," Kyuhyun smirked and pinned his sleepy lover. Yifan looked up at his boyfriend/teacher and tilted his head. Kyuhyun grinded his erection down on Yifan's stomach, causing the boy to become flustered. He lowered his gaze underneath the sheets and bit his lower lip. He licked his lips and said, "I'll take care of you nicely, Mr. Cho~."


	2. Did You Have Nightmares?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP as parents of a small child. However, throughout their marriage, they’ve still managed to keep their sex life active (as long as their kid is either asleep already or they have some time to themselves).
> 
> One morning after a passionate round of sex, their child comes up to them in the kitchen and asks person B, “Did you have a nightmare last night?” Person B replies no but asks their child why they would think that. The child responds, “Well, whenever I have a nightmare, I call out for daddy/mommy, too.”
> 
> Person B is speechless and person A’s reaction is up to you.

Lu Han watched his beautiful lover lie down in bed. Yifan sighed as he lies down underneath a warm, soft cover. He smiles at Lu Han and whispers, "Go to sleep Lu Han, tomorrow is Jian's first day at school."

Yifan's childish lover pouted as he stared at his lover. He can feel Luhan stare at him even with his eyes closed. He sighed and turned his back to Luhan. The shorter male hugged him from behind. He got an idea and pressed his body closer to Yifan. He breathed against his neck while his hands were on his chest. Yifan sense something was going to happen, and he was most likely not going to like it at all. He gasped loudly when he felt Luhan pinch his nipple. He turned around and glared at him. Luhan flashed him a cheeky smile before kissing the back of Yifan's ear. He struggled to break free, "Luhan, I swear if you don't stop, I'll throw you outside to sleep for a week."

"No you won't," Luhan contined to place kisses on Yifan's neck. Luhan's hand wondered wherever they wished as Yifan's sensitive body reacted to each touch. Yifan can feel something hard rub against him, and sighs. Luhan smirks because he's aware Yifan just gave into him. He gets on top of Yifan, staring down at his embarrassed expression. He watches as his shy tongue dart out to run against his plump, full, pink lips. He wants those pretty lips to wrap themself around his cock, but decides to be patient. Yifan thought he heard footsteps and covered Luhan's impatient lips to listen better. Soft footsteps heading for the bathroom faintly echo in the "quiet" house.

Luhan furrowed his brows before escaping Yifan's hand and sucked on his Adam's apple. Yifan gasped loudly, eyes widening in surprise. He wraps his arms around Luhan's neck and feels Luhan smirk against his neck. He whimpers as soft kisses are planted on the now sensitive neck. Luhan chuckles and whispers, "You're so cute. I barely started and you are already a whimpering mess."

"Shut up!" Yifan glared at Luhan, who gently kissed him. He knew he was going to regret letting Luhan have his way, and the pain in his lower half will be the reminder of his decision. He moans into the kiss as Luhan kneaded his butt. The blush on his face only increased with every lewd noise he made. Luhan loved the noises Yifan made, and it was all just for him to hear. Luhan grinded his crotch against Yifan's, arousing the taller male further. He pushed Luhan off and pinned him down. He was surprised by the lustful look in the beautiful brown orbs. He smirks as he feels Yifan stare down at his erection.

The taller male decided to tease him by gently rubbing his palm against it. He pressed Luhan's hips down when he bucked upwards. He continued to tease him, wearing a confident smirk on his face. Luhan wanted to wipe it off, but he was happy his Yifan was feeling more confident than before. He groaned by the soft touches and desires for more friction. He gasps when he feels Yifan grind against him. Luhan watches his sex-craved "wife" moan loudly as he grinds his ass against his crotch. He groped Yifan's butt, and looked up at when he was called, "Luhan! Please! Fuck me!"

"Do you want me that badly?" Luhan was aware that a few touches in the right places turned Yifan into a lustful person. He smirked and watched Yifan whine with a red face. His pink tongue hung out as his sensitive body trembled from the stimulation. Luhan ran his hands up Yifan's side and rubbed his thumbs against his nipple. He smirked as Yifan moaned lewdly, only making his cock impossibly harder. He feels so lucky to have an innocent wife during the day that can become so lewdly sexy at night, and only for him to see. He didn't noticed when Yifan escaped his grip and removed his boxers. He blushes red as Yifan presses his face against his cock. He watches his tongue run up his shaft, and tease the tip of his cock.

Yifan looked up and saw Luhan cover his mouth to suppress his moans. A frown grew on his face as the licks became lighter. Luhan groaned, growing irritated of Yifan's teasing. He orders him with a shaky voice, "Get the rest of your clothes off, and get on all fours!"

The taller male didn't need to be told twice. He obediently followed his orders and gripped the bedsheets. Luhan smirked as he noticed his Yifan's body tremble in anticipation. He grabs both cheeks, and spreads them. Yifan fought back a gasp as he looked over. Luhan rubbed the head of his cock against Yifan's twitching entrance. He stopped Yifan from leaning back. The other male whined cutely as he begged, "Luhan! Please! Just shove your big, thick cock and tear me apart, Luhan!"

Luhan followed his lover's orders. Yifan's eyes widened as he moaned loudly. He arched his back as he adjusted to Luhan's size. It took all of Luhan's might to not immediately fuck Yifan's tight butt. He held Yifan's hips firmly before thrusting painfully slow. Yifan whined as his lewd moans were restrained. He grabbed Yifan's ignored cock and strokes it as he picks up the pace. His restrained moans grow louder as he shouts for Luhan. The smaller male grinned as he picked up the pace. A trail of saliva ran down Yifan's cheek on to the bedsheets. Yifan was lost in pleasure with the constant thrusts against his prostate, continously pounded at a rough pace. As Luhan kept thrusting, he can feel Yifan tighten around him. He groans, finding it more to thrust back in than out. Not wanting to cum first, Luhan strokes Yifan's cock faster, result him to cum first. Eventually, Luhan shot his load into Yifan's hole, and pulling out. Their panting resonated in the silent room.

 

Next morning, Yifan limps his way in the kitchen. Jian Wu, Yifan's son from a previous relationship, watched his father limp around. He looked at him worriedly and approached him. Lu Han yawned as he entered the kitchen. Jian asked, "Dad, did you have a nightmare?"

"No, baby, why?" Yifan looks down at Jian, stopping what he was doing previously. Jian answers, "I shout Han's name when I'm scared."

Lu Han bursts out laughing, hugging his son. Jian is clueless why his father is blushing red and Lu Han was laughing. Yifan ran out the room from embarrassment, only to be heard groaning in the next room. Lu Han let him go and told Jian, "Your dad just had a pleasant dream with me in it."


	3. Let Me Help You With That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine person A goes to the bathroom to check on B, only to find person B masturbating

Joonmyeon rushed to the restroom with a giant blush on his face. He put down the toilet seat cover and sat down on it. He looked down at the bulge in his basketball shorts. It caused by a perverted act he made his clueless, adorable best friend do. He had held the popsicle, and Yifan had to only lick it. It wasn't sexual, but Joonmyeon, who was sexually frustrated, had turned it into something perverted. To make it worse, Yifan had to just be a fan to vanilla. He can remember the vanilla run down from his lips to his chin.

Yifan needed to clean off the sticky feeling on his face. He tried to remember where the restroom was. He opened Joonmyeon's room and saw the bathroom's door. He opened it and blushed red. Joonmyeon's hand was firmly wrapped around his cock. The other male tried to hide his erection immediately as he stammered incoherent words. Yifan's eyes were stuck on his erection. He got down on his knees and went in between Joonmyeon's legs.

"What are you doing?!" Joonmyeon stared down at Yifan with a bewildered expression. The taller male quietly answered, "I thought I'd help you with your problem."

Before Joonmyeon can protest further, Yifan's tongue slid up the shaft and teased the slit. Joonmyeon moaned and hoped Yifan would stop teasing his cock. Yifan's index finger lightly slid up the protruding vein. He looked up when he felt Joonmyeon's hand ran through his hair. He stared at the cock in front of him and sucked on the tip. He tried to relax his body as he took him in further. He never thought he would finally get a chance to give Joonmyeon a blowjob. 

Unknown to Joonmyeon, Yifan harbored feelings for his best friend. He even practiced with long, "sexually suggestive " foods to prepare for this. Yifan's eyes were stuck on Joonmyeon's expression. Joonmyeon moaned as Yifan's tongue wrapped itself around his cock. He didn't know how Yifan could be this good when he never had a boyfriend before. He didn't realize he was starting to thrust shallowly into Yifan's mouth. Yifan gagged for a moment, and felt his cock hit his uvula. He stopped and removed his mouth from Joonmyeon's cock. The other male noticed his tears, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"Even with practice, I still can't do it..." Yifan mumbled to himself. Joonmyeon made him look up and asked, "Can you repeat that loud and clear?"

Yifan's face turned bright red and shook his head. He was too embarrassed to repeat it. Joonmyeon's grip on Yifan tightened, pressuring the taller male further. Yifan, embarrassed by the following words, repeated, "Even with practice, I still couldn't do it..."

"So you have practiced before, huh?" Yifan's looked away, ashamed of himself. Joonmyeon smiled and kissed him lightly on his lips. He grinned at Yifan's adorable flustered expression. He said, "It doesn't matter if you can't do it well-"

Joonmyeon was interrupted by the sudden strokes to his hard cock. Yifan smiled cutely, "Well then, will you let me practice on the real thing?"


	4. An Attraction to Collars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A of your OTP wears collars all the time as a ‘fashion statement’ even before A and B got together. B thinks its a bit weird, but kinda likes it and buys A new ones all the time as little gifts or seasonal collars. Soon on one kinky night, B just casually swaggers to A, clipping a leash to A and just going all “pet play” mode with them. [Slight Alteration]

Chanyeol blushes a bit as he sees his best friend wearing a blue kitten's collar with a tiny bell attached to it. He listens to the soft bell ring in the hallway of the quiet school. The taller male stopped in front of Chanyeol and took hold of his arm. The two of them always walked home together, because they live in the same neighborhood. Chanyeol looks over at Yifan, and asked, "Why do you always wear a collar?"

"It's a fashion statement." Yifan replied simply. Chanyeol stared at the collar around Yifan's slender neck and up at Yifan. He wondered if there was a meaning behind the collar. He knew it couldn't be for some fashion statement. He smiled and Yifan rose his eyebrow. He asked himself why Chanyeol was smiling, no, more like smirking. The two had occasional small talks on the way to their homes. The small bell rang with every step Yifan made, and only increased Yifan's natural cuteness. Chanyeol looked down at the bell, but Yifan would lift his sight up, "I understand how girls feel when guys stare at their breasts..."

 

It had been five months since he saw Yifan with the collar, and he has come to get used to it. He even buys him some when he wants on or it's a special holiday. Yifan and Chanyeol were used the collars, and none would question it. Even when the two began to date, the collars never bothered each other. Chanyeol had completely gotten use to the collars. Chanyeol, upon dating, began to think differently about the collars and it aroused him tremendously. Yifan noticed when they would go on dates, Chanyeol's eyes showed an obvious lust and glues to his collar. He smirked and teased him, "Chanyeol, I'd dismiss your interest in my neck as strange, but is something catching your eyes?"

"Um...no," Chanyeol looked everywhere except at Yifan. He can feel his eyes glued on him with amusement. He jumped in his seat when he felt Yifan's foot rub his inner thigh. He blushed red and asked, "What do you think you're doing? We're in public."

"I'm not doing anything," Yifan smiled before continuing, "Anyways, we're in a private booth in the back of the resturant, who can see us?"

"The waiter-wait, what are you doing?" Chanyeol watched Yifan go underneath the table, hidden by the table cloth. He can feel warm hands spread his legs apart. He groans softly when Yifan nudges against his crotch. He lifts up the cloth and sees his boyfriend drooling at his crotch. Yifan wraps his mouth around the bulge and smirks. Chanyeol watches the zipper between Yifan's lips being pulled down. Yifan palms the erection and asks, "Chanyeol, do you want to wait until we get home or do I tend to it?"

Yifan was startled when Chanyeol pulled at his collar and whispered, "You're fucking kidding me, right? You're eagerly wanting to suck my cock like the slut you are, and then ask me if I want to wait? The question is do you want my cock in your mouth or wait until we get home? Answer me, Yifan."

"I want it now. I want your long, thick cock in my mouth," Yifan whined quietly, turned on by the assertive, dominant Chanyeol. He lets go of Yifan's collar, and watches him eagerly pull his cock from the confines of his underwear. Yifan wraps his lips around the head before sucking at it, moaning in bliss. He can't wait to get home and have his cock pound him mercilessly. Chanyeol covered his mouth to muffle his moans, but who knew Yifan was great at giving blowjobs? Yifans took him in further and bobbed his head up and down. He moaned around his cock when he continued his fantasies of Chanyeol's cock thrusting into him so hard he wouldn't be able to walk straight.

"I'm going to-" Chanyeol covered his mouth as he came into Yifan's mouth. The Chinese male moaned in bliss as he swallowed it down. He cleaned Chanyeol's soft cock until it was clean. He placed it back into his pants and asked, "Can we go home? I want you to fuck me mercilessly."

"That's what I plan on doing," He chuckled and placed a kiss on his cheek.


End file.
